my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Universe: Season 7
Season 7 is the seventh issue of the My Little Universe Franchise, with thirty three episodes. It ram from March 24, 2018 - September 21, 2018. Synopsis Welcome everypony, and your Crystal Gems and Mane Six are back! ... well, sort of. And they had so many things left unfinished too. On one moment, they all were fleeing the White Diamond Space Station, ready to fly away in the Sun Incinerator, but all it took was one hit from a reckless Corrupted monster to swing them all crashing into the abandoned Gem Colony of the Jungle Moon! Now the Crystal Gems, the Mane Six, and several others from Earth, Homeworld, and Equus alike are left stuck on the Jungle Moon, and with only one goal: get home. Who knows where this'll end up? Even if they get home, just how much are they going to get into? And how much will be waiting for them? Well, whatever it is, it's time for them to buckle up and get their flanks into gear! It's gonna be a tricky one, this season. Everything's about to change. Unlike most of the other seasons, this one begins immediately after Season 6. The plot of this season, while not as prominent as prior seasons, does hold some parallels the seventh season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, in regards to the Cutie Map, and collecting the artifacts. *Garnet's struggle since White Diamond's latest attack is explored throughout the season, the first half dealing with her trying to "be random" to better prepare for the future. *A subplot revolves about the revelation of Pink Diamond's true fate, and explores everyone's reaction to such events. This is resolved by the end of the season. This subplot was originally to be for Season 8, but was extended as apart of Season 7 instead. Episode Guide *A World All Its Own *The Fish and the Blacksmith *Entirely New *Message Received *Play-by-Play *Sweets of Snake Oil *Horse of a Different Color *Beholder's Beauty *Give Two Birds for One Stone *Tall Tales *Garnet's Universe *Dragon Lord *The Great and Powerful ... *All it's Worth *A Promise is a Promise *Team B *Cup of Sugar *Pale Rose *Unintended Triangle *Deep Cut *Army of One *Lone Wolves *Open your Eyes *Kluggin in Klugetown *Double-Sided Coin *A Change in Time *Rogue Ruby *Tale-Wind *We Deserve to Shine *Diamonds in the Rough *To Change the Future PT1 *To Change the Future PT2 *Dearly Beloved *(the episodes following "Pale Rose" were added after development) Trivia *The shortest chapter in this season is "Rogue Ruby" at 6,387. The longest one is "To Change the Future PT2 at 20,002. *As revealed by the writer, the airing of the episode "A Single, Pale Rose" was a choice that had to be put into MLU, as most events happened the same way up to the first season's beginning. He also adds that it keeps with the season's main theme. *This is the longest season of My Little Universe, with thirty three episodes compared to the standard twenty two episode runtime. This was decided after "Pale Rose" was released. Category:Media Category:Seasons